


The Limit

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Seth reaches his limit





	The Limit

It started when Roman insisted on being in Seth's corner at Summerslam. "We're brothers, it's my job to keep you safe" Seth gave in, though his hollow expression gave away his distaste at the idea.

When the day came, Seth felt empty inside. He'd thrown up twice and was so pale, he had to beg Roman to not get medical to look at him.

He couldn't lose his chance, it could take years for him to get another one: he couldn't lose. - Seth came out to boos from the Toronto crowd, Roman saying something but the buzzing in his head was too loud. All he wanted was his title back. They cheered when he came out, the giant idiot doing his stupid jumps. 

Seth was all over him as soon as the bell rang, he wasn't going to let him get a chance to get the upper hand. Seth managed to land a superkick, feeling euphory, it was so close: he didn't know Brock had grabbed a chair until he was on his back and the steel hit his right knee, pain shooting through his body.

Suddenly Brock was off him...and the bell rang. Paul looked smug, Brock was on the ground, and Roman was standing in the ring.

It took five seconds for the peices to fit. Roman gotten him disqualified...his chance was gone. Roman was talking but he heard nothing. Not even any buzzing.

Seth didn't even know he had grabbed the chair until Roman was on the mat. 'He doesn't even know what pain is' Seth thought as he proceeded to grab Roman's head and hit him several time.

'I'll show him' Next thing he knew he was stomping on the chair with Roman's head placed in it, his brother coughing up blood. He was laughing, anything resemblance to sanity was gone. 

The last thing he remembered before his vision turned black was Paige trying to help their brother 


End file.
